Reunion Rampage
by fangirlmegss
Summary: As the large reunion take place in Central City can Kara, Barry and Oliver work together to save the city and the ones they love from evil. Large crossover between Glee, Supergirl, The Flash and Arrow! - I OWN NOTHING - All reviews appreciated!
1. Letters Home

**Kara POV**

It's 7:30am and I'm getting ready for work when I hear the post come. I went over picked it up and flicked through. Bills, bills and more bills followed by a letter I never thought I would receive. I fiddled with the letter for a few minutes until I slipped it into my pocket and set off for work.

Later on at work i pulled out the letter again. I blankly stared at it for a good 10 minutes until Alex ripped it out of my hands. I didn't really attempt to get it back. The thought of the letter just made me shiver. Alex just looked puzzled, stating the obvious that the letter wasn't for me but it had my address. All I could do was sigh, she couldn't know my past. There was a reason that I didn't tell her.

She handed me the letter back and asked me why I had a letter addressed to 'Marley Rose'. That was when I told her that I used that name in high school for some reasons. She seemed kind of understanding and told me to open it. The thing was I never ignored my sister as she was always my role model growing up. When I opened the letter it came as no surprise that it was McKinley inviting me to the 5 year reunion. I handed the letter to my sister for her to read.

 **Barry POV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I was late for work again. Having superspeed hasn't affected my timing one bit. I'm still always late. I rushed around getting read, walked into a couple of doors and finally put my shoes on, picked up the post and sped out. I arrived in my lab a few moments later and flicked through the post. Most of it was junk mail but one letter stood out to me. In the top corner was the Dalton logo. I wondered why they would be sending me mail so I slit open the top and pulled out the letter. I opened it up and in big letters it states 'Sebastian Smythe; Dalton Warblers Reunion in Central City'. My whole body became tense and chills went straight up my spine. I lost my grip on the letter and it went floating to the ground, only to be picked up by Joe, my adoptive father.

He was puzzled when he saw the opened letter. He stared at me with a concerned look and asked who Sebastian Smythe was. All the memories came flooding back. The high school years, the bitchiness, the enemies I made but most of all, the amazing friends. I told him that when I moved to Ohio, after all the bullying, for my final few years of school my uncle helped me set up a new identity. Not because I was ashamed but that I needed a break from everything. Joe just smiled and told me to say no more. He slowly walked over and gave me a hug which I willingly accepted.

I asked him if I should go but all he said is that it was my decision. He's no help whatsoever but he's the closest thing I've to my dad all my life.

 **Sorry that its short I just wanted to get a kind of base to the story. Oliver and the Arrow crew will be introduced next chapter and maybe some of the New Directions.** **Reviews mean quicker updates, hope you enjoyed reading!**


	2. Morning Coffee

It was now just a week before the reunion and there has been a slight mix up with venues. Somehow both the New Directions and the Warblers had booked for their reunions to be at a coffee shop called Jitters in Central City. Same day; same time. Something told them all it wasn't just a coincidence.

 **Oliver POV**

I was in the Arrow Cave when a call came through with Barry's called ID. I put him on loud speaker and walked to the computer station. He asked me if I could go over to Central to help him out on a Meta case. I said that we would definitely come over and we'd book the next flights available. It was around and hour later when everyone strolled into the den and I told them that they could all have the day off to pack their items for the case in Central City. They all trailed off, most of them still looking half asleep. I had told them to meet me outside the airport before 8pm. The flight wasn't until 9:30 but I knew the guys too well. There was no way any of them would be on time. I arrived at the airport for 8 just in case the guys were there on time for once. Nobody was which definitely wasn't a surprise to him. It was around 8:30 when the team rushed in, knowing they were late. I couldn't help but laugh. We checked ourselves in and soon boarded the short flight to Central City.

 **Barry POV**

Oliver had agreed to come over to help so at least that was one thing in the world that was going right. I sighed and used my super speed to get ready for the day. I walked out the house and made my daily stop at Jitters. I'm not sure why but for some reason I was early and didn't need to be into work for a while so I went and sat down with Iris. We chatted for a while after I told her about my reunion until I heard some very familiar voices. Voices I did not want to hear. I turned around to see Santana and Britt walking in the door.

 **A/N ~ I know this is a short and very bad chapter but I wanted to update to tell you that I have not given up on the story. This chapter just seemed very hard to write, not sure why but it has took me forever so sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and updates will now be once a week (hopefully). All reviews appreciated!**


	3. Satan

**Barry POV**

I tried to walk away but it just didn't work. They had seen me.

Since high school me and Santana has actually become pretty good friends, but i haven't spoken to her since my coma. I'd been awake for about 6 months now so i haven't contacted her in over a year. In ways i do feel bad but i've just had no time with work and my night job.

'Oi, my annoying little warbler! Where do you think you're going' Santana practically screamed.

I tried to hide but she grabbed hold of my sleeve and spun me round. Of course Iris was greatly puzzled. Some random girl had just appeared and started screaming at me. Then Iris received a phone call so walked off to not be interrupted.

Santana had calmed a little by now and so i led her to an empty nearby seat. Brittany just followed us slightly confused.

'Erm, hey Satan. How are you doing?'

'Never mind how i'm doing, you haven't spoken to me in over a year' her voice was getting more and more serious 'i thought something bad had happened to you.' There was concern in her voice but I didn't know what to do or say i just kinda looked blankly and then changed the subject to the reunion. 'So. The reunion then, who's coming?'

She could see how uncomfortable i was getting and gave me a sympathetic look. She showed a slight smile and replied with 'Not everyone has replied but it's the New Direction's and Warblers' I just nodded.

I turned around to see Iris sat at the table alone, head in her hands. I excused myself from Britt and Santana to go and sit with her.

'Hey, you okay?' I asked. Something was wrong with her because all she did was shrug. I moved to sit next to her and asked what was wrong. She murmured something along the lines of boyfriend drama. I smiled sympathetically and brought her into a hug.

 **I updated this to say that i am still continuing with this story i'm just very busy. It's short and kinda bad but it's better than nothing. Next chapter will be Kara and a twist. Love you all - M x**


End file.
